Card Counters
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Seishun Gakuen gets 6 new students, lucky them. And they come in a range of hair colours: White, blonde, green and black and…PINK? Also they can pony up your cash with a queen straight high! Watch out boys! Pairings inside AU. R&R Bleach x PoT main XDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Now I'm gonna try and experiment on something new and it's only an experiment k WARNING! this is a replaced chapter cause I stuffed it so bad!**

**Now I'm gonna try and experiment on something new and it's only an experiment k?? This is also what's holding me up from my HitsuSaku fanfic TTTT… hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, FMA, Naruto or PoT. The only person I own is Sherry Elric an OC and the whole storyline.**

**Main: Bleach x PoT. Just using Sakura and Edward.**

**Here are the Pairings: **Ryoma x Sakura, **Fuji x Hinamori, **Hitsu x Ann (Slight) **Eiji x Sherry **

**More pairings might be introduced. **

**Thank you reviewers of my other fanfics! You have helped me through hardships because of your continuous effort to click on the little button at the bottom.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of new Students.**

Class 1-D was still as noisy as ever. Much of the ruckus was created by the ever boasting Horio and the forever talking Tomoka. Sakuno's stuttering wasn't helping. Ryoma rested hishands and gazed out the window. Morning practice had ended a while ago and wasn't very eventful. It was going to start again at the end of school. He thought about creating something to counter **Tezuka Zone** but that's kind of useless since that Tezuka was all the way in Germany.

The constant chatter was starting to irritate him so he tried to block out Horio's annoying voice and Tomoka's screeching.

"Yeah, and I caught a fish thiiiiiiiis big!" He stretched his arms really wide. Sakuno, Kachiro and Katsuo stared at him skeptically. Nope ignoring didn't work.

"What?! There's no way you can catch a fish as big as this table!" Tomoka scolded.

"Yeah, but with my 2 years of tennis experience let me overcome the art of fishing!"

"Tennis has nothing to do with FISH!"

"Urusai. You're giving me a headache" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to stare at Ryoma.

"What's giving you a headache Echizen?" Horio asked. Ryoma just stared at him blankly.

"Shouldn't be that hard to figure out"

"Huh?"

"Mada mada dane"

**"WHADAYA MEAN BY THAT??"** Horio was about to throttle Ryoma nut was interfered by Tomoka, saying that if he touched her 'prince' in any way. She would bound him up and chuck him into the janitor's closet. Then the teacher walked in but none seemed to notice. She cleared her throat and tried calling the class to attention.

"Uh…class? Ummm…could you like, hey quiet down please- **FOR GOODNESS SAKES, GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!!"**

Everyone rushed to their seats and took out their books in a flurry, ready for today's lesson. Sensei gave an exasperated sigh and pushed her spectacles further up the bridge of her nose. Echizen was now drilling holes in the blackboard with his feline eyes in utter boredom.

"Great way to start the first period on a Monday eh?" sensei shook her head

"Anyway, we got some new students here, about 4 in this class and i think 2 in some other class. They have been transferred from Seireitei Middle School, so please welcome them"

That school name perked Ryoma's interest he never versed a school like that in tennis before. Heck he never heard of it, let alone thinking they had a tennis club. He brushed the forest green hair from his eyes to check out the new students. Finally, something that is new and interesting apart from smashing schools in tennis.

The first to pass the threshold was a boy, no older than himself, but the most eye-catching was his white bleached hair, spiked up and defying gravity. His frosty green eyes scanned the class, sending shivers all around. The dude's uniform looked alien comparing to Seishun's standard ones. Button up black short sleeved with red trimmings on the sleeves and collar. He ore black pants with many, many, MANY chains dangling from the belt holders. Also no uniform such as this can be complete without converse. Did I mention he had three piercing on his right ear?

The appearance alone violated a dozen school rules in 2.5 seconds and screamed 'pwnz you all'.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou"

That was all he said and all he need to say. Next was another guy around the same age, chains and all. Only difference was the hair was blonde and tied in a short plate and instead had steeled toed combat boots. His eyes were golden honey and they seemed to be hiding some dangerous secret. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to Hitsugaya.

"Edward Elric. Yoroshiku na"

His appearance screamed the same thing and breeched a dozen dress codes. All the girls' jaws dropped and their eyes went all goo-goo hearts. The guys groaned in jealousy and some looked at them like gods. **coughHoriocough**. Ryoma thought got bad vibes from the one with snow-white spiky hair. He will need to keep and eye on them, though the blonde doesn't look as threatening.

More were coming and he knew they were going to create chaos too. There were two hot guys there already and two hot girls were needed to complete the picture right?

"Ne Sakuno chan, don't you think the silver haired guy looks totally hot?" asked Tomoka.

"T-Tomo chan…" she stuttered.

"Hey Osakada! You're supposed to be all over Echizen" said Horio. "Echizen who?" now here eyes were only glued on poor Hitsugaya who was trying to glare everyone down.

"Echizen who? What do you see ii that guy to turn away form Ryoma? He looks like a gangster and the dude **BLEACHED HIS HAIR WHITE!"**

Tomoka socked him in the mouth.** "SHUT UP!! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW DIVINE BEAUTY IF IT SMASHED ITSELF IN YOUR UGLY FACE!"**

"OMG! She looks hot" a random student gasped loudly.

The squabbling idiots diverted their attention again. A pretty hot chick strode through the door and stopped next to the blonde. She had black hair streaked with green, pulled together into a spiky bun, held by a deadly looking needle with dangling decorations. Her honey gold eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. Her uniform? The same style except a pleated black miniskirt**) **with paperclips dangling at the hem. **(A/N: not the skanky ones were one step and you can see the ass. I don't want my OC to be skanky) **a pair of ballet flats adorned her legs along with mesh stockings. Last but not least, she had piercing, which were zipper handle designs. She also wore a bit of dark blue eye shadow and had small, purple heart tattoos painted next to her right eye. THIS screamed 'punk rock chick'

"Hallo Sherry Elric! ich freue mich "

She placed her Elbow on Ed's shoulder, which pushed it off in reply. Her beam unfazed.

Nest was the graceful female, same height but her long slender legs made her look taller. Ryoma's eyes widened. Her emerald green eyes, you can get lost in their depths so easily. They hypnotised you. He pulled himself together again continued surveying the girl. The most unusual was her pastel pink hair. It glowed brilliantly under the sunrays through the windows. Her pale skin looked soft to touch and smooth as glass. Her uniform was the same as Sherry's, except no paperclips and no tattoos. But yes zipper hoodie and yes laced collar. She also had black flats and silky black stockings. She had very little make up, only mascara and light green eye shadow. She was sure hot and attractive and was the reason why Ryoma can't keep his sharp eyes off her. She was the bomb.

"Haruno Sakura, and yes this is my natural hair colour"

Wide opened mouths all around with bugged out eyes bringing up the rear and blushes for back up. These four new students were already on the wanted list, including infringements for indecent attire. Sensei cleared her throat once more.

"Alright, I hope you will enjoy your stay at school and everyone else welcome them and treat them good"

"Wow, Ryoma don't you think the pink haired one's cute?" Horio slithered next to him.

"Yeah, she isn't my type" Ryoma rather answered pretty quickly but Horio didn't notice.

"Huh?"

"Quiet, the teacher's about to talk" Ryoma said.

"Now we need seats for you guys" as if on cue, millions of hands waved in the air frantically, signaling 'Pick Me!'.

Hitsugaya sweatdropped.

"Why are we here again?" he asked

"It's because of your stupid dad, remember?" Ed answered.

"Right, remind me to sprinkle gunpowder on his morning oatmeal"

The teacher looked a little annoyed. Scratch that, annoyed as mighty king Zeus at the hands window- wiping at her face, especially at Tomoka's instant Hitsugaya- poster.

"Uh, whatever. There are two seats in front the guy with the sweatbands on his wrist and two in behind the shy girl with braids"

Said girl stuttered and said boy zombie glared out the window.

Sherry and Sakura sat in front of Sakuno whereas the two boys sat behind Ryoma.

"Hi! I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, pleased to meet you"

"Hey there, this is some school you got. It looks similar to ours" said Sakura.

"So, it there a particular club you plan on joining?" asked Sakuno. This girl didn't seem harmless unlike the other one so Sakura and Sherry immediately felt comfortable with the girl.

"Clubs?" asked Sakura.

"It's okay, I got it" Sherry whipped out a brochure from her messenger bag and spread it out onto the table.

"When did you get that?" she asked

"Edward got it from the reception" Sherry answered.

"The three girls scanned through the lists of possible clubs and selected those they thought were best. It was said here that you had to pick a minimum of one choice.

"Gee, they got a lot of sports here" said Sherry.

Sakuno laughed nervously. "Well, our principal loves all kind of sport.

"No kidding, they even got curling" Sakura tapped the picture of a dorky kid sliding the squashed ball with a handle **(A/N: got noooooooo idea what they're called).**

"You serious? I thought that was an extinct sport" Gasped Sherry.

"Well believe it! 'cause _I_ believe out principal must be very old" said Sakura.

"Whatever. I'm gonna pick the Tennis club and the Graphic Designs club. God I love Photoshop" the last bit Sherry muttered.

"Umm, I'm gonna go with the Tennis club and the Hip-hop Dance club" Sakura flipped her hair to the side.

"Hey I'm in the tennis club too so I'll introduce you to everyone-"

"Did I hear you two are planning on joining the tennis club?" Tomoka reared her ugly head. Well, she is no really that ugly and I'm not gonna start on her rear. Her ominous voice clouded above the newcomers. Teeth bared and eyes bleeding red.

"What's it to ya?" Sakura scoffed in her face. She's pretty used to these kinds of people

"If you do, stay away form my Prince!"

"The hell…_Prince_?" Sherry stared at her skeptically.

Tomoka didn't even bother answering, she just skulked back to her seat and peeved. Right, that was very unexpected. The girls minded their own business and went back to conversing with each other.

**xxx**

"Well since we're sitting in front of you for the rest of the year, lets get to know each other better. The name's Edward. Yours?"

"Echizen Ryoma"

"This guy over there's Hitsugaya Toushirou" Edward jabbed his thumb towards the stoic boy. He glared.

"I can say my own name thanks and it's Hitsugaya to you"

"Didn't sound like you were gonna say it anytime soon" Ed countered.

Ryoma twirled his ballpoint between his fingers. These guys weren't annoying so far and Ed seemed like a good guy. But with Hitsugaya, he took an immediate dislike. Was it the gangster atmosphere? The familiar cocky attitude? Or was it his connection to the pink haired girl? His pen clattered carelessly on the desk and his eyes widened. Where did that come from? Must be the Western food he had for breakfast. Clearly he was not thinking straight. Ryoma spied a tennis magazine peeking out from Hitsugaya's messenger bag.

"You play tennis?" he asked Toushirou.

"Who knows"

"He does"

"Damnit Ed! Stop doing that" Hitsugaya sighed and chucked an eraser at his friend who caught it in his gloved hand.

"What, too afraid too admit you suck at it?" Ryoma smirked.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm too good and don't wanna show off" Hitsugaya smirked back.

"My aren't you the cocky one"

"Like you should be talking?"

"Touché"

Now the two boys were having the glare out of the century. They made their thoughts known through their eyes and each were signing a mental contract, saying they were whole hearted rivals. Ryoma's intimidating cat glare versus Hitsugaya's icy death glare. Edward, sensing the tension in the air, thought to break it up since he knew what Hitsugaya's glare was like since he had it first hand.

"I play tennis too actually" he leaned back and crossed his arms on Ryoma's desk **(A/N: remember, they are sitting in front of him) **

"Yeah? How good are you?" Ryoma switched his eyes to Ed. He ended up getting goose bumps from staring back at Hitsugaya for a while. Said person smirked in triumph.

"Meh…" he answered nonchalantly.

"He's pretty good actually"

Ed looked back at his friend. "Your payback sucked"

"Who cares" Toushirou took out that tennis magazine _Advanced Triple Threat Tennis_ and began to flick through.

"Court D. lunch time" said Ryoma.

"Bring it on"

"You three over there, stop talking or you're getting detention! Oi! Osakada san, put down those scissors…Elric san! No not you, the other one, put away the phone unless you want it confiscated. Haruno san, don't roll your eyes at me!"

Sensei had lost her patience. Her brown eyes spelt out double- detention to anyone who spoke a single word. This was utterly the last straw. Was it so hard to write down the algebraic equation with your mouths tightly shut? Osakada was a lost cause.

Silence, absolute silence.

"OK, now because of this, **you're all getting double homework and it's gonna count to your report!!"**

"H-hai sensei!" the class had anime tears streaming down their faces.

**BRING!**

"Dismissed! Damn I need a Panadol…"

The students crammed at the door, smashing their way to get the hell out. Hitsugaya and Ed waited patiently at the side. At least Hitsugaya was patient enough…

"**Get out of my you slow retards!!**" Edward had tones of metaphorical anger marks on his head. He never liked to be kept waiting like _this. _He bared his sharp teeth out at anyone who dared resist his ramming. He also started whacking people away with his metal arm.

"Ed-" Hitsugaya started.

"Ok, ok, chill squirt" said a random kid.

That was taboo.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY HAVE TO LOOK UP TO SOMEONE'S TOENAILS!"**

Ed grabbed the kid and started beating the crap out of him. Yelling and screaming obscenities at him to death. None ever called him short and never lived to see the daylight. Ever, he wasn't short, they were all just taller. And we think yeah, keep saying that to yourself Ed. One day you will make it. Hitsugaya only stood by, stoic.

"Edward! Put him down! Now!" Sherry yelled.

"Uh…please stop!" Sakuno pleaded meekly. "You'll get into lots of trouble if you continue this"

In fact, Ed did stop. Not because of Sakuno, but because he couldn't tell if that was the arm he wanted to chomp.

"What's going on here?" Sensei stood on her tippy-toes, trying to look over the crowd that formed to watch the bout. She was a pretty short old woman.

"Quick! Scram!" Sakura yelled. The four easily slipped through the stunned mob.

"Matte kudasai!" Sakuno and Tomoka ran after them.

XXX

"Wow, some way to start your first day of school" sighed Ed.

"And who's fault was that?"

"Shut up Hitsugaya, you would've done the same as well"

"But I didn't"

"Hey, can we concentrate on getting a table first? The canteen is filling up fast." Said Sherry.

"How about that table" Sakuno pointed at a table in the far corner. Its only occupants were the three first years and Ryoma. Looks like he decided to join them today. The outlandish group weaved in and out of the hungry students towards them.

"Hey can we join you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Sure, whatever" Ryoma replied uninterestingly.

The six sat down and opened their bentous. Sakura had triple-flavoured onigiri and Sherry had dango. Ed had mixed sushi, rice crackers, rice, tonkatsu, stir fry noodles with vegetables, medium pork bun and Mango ice tea (Nestea) and Hitsugaya had a container of watermelon and a box of pocky XD.

"OMG that's so much food!" Horio exclaimed loudly. Edward promptly ignored him.

"Ano… may I ask you a question?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"You just did" said Sakura without even looking.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead" Sherry sighed.

"Ummm…why aren't you wearing the standard Seigaku uniform?"

"Well, we put in an order for it, but it still hasn't arrived yet" said Hitsugaya.

"Oh, that makes sense now" Horio grinned and the others nodded in agreement. Actually, in Ryoma's opinion, the Seireitei Uniform looked way cooler. He picked at his food. Why can't his cousin make him Japanese lunch today? He looked over at Sakura's. Was there such thing as a spotty green onigiri?

"Ano, Haruno san, why is your onigiri red?" Katsuo looked at it with extreme curiosity. It was insanely red. Everyone turned around to catch and glimpse of the 'red onigiri'

"Oh this? That's because it's a super hot spicy onigiri. My friend Yuzu taught me how to make it."

Tomo pulled a face.

"You wanna try some? It's not spicy at all" she smiled.

"But you just said it was super hot spicy onigiri!"

"The name just gives it too much credit" She smiled sickenly sweet.

Sweat poured from his brow and his teeth chattered in fear.

"No Sakura. I don't wanna pay for anymore damages or compensation anymore." Hitsugaya said sternly.

"Awww! Shirou chan!"

" **Don't call me that!**"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be going to court D right about now?" said Sherry. She and Edward finished their food.

"Echizen" Hitsugaya glowered at him. Ryoma got the message and stood up without a word. They both proceeded stiffly to the courts. The rest followed them to spectate the event.

"Gee, I haven't seen Toushirou so riled up into this challenge. Last time he was so blasé when that, uh, remember him what was his name…Sasabe? Challenged him " said Sherry who quickened her pace to match Sakura's. Her beads tied to the needle tinkled as she walked.

"Yeah, well, its not everyday Nii-san meets someone that's almost exactly like him."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I put a Cliffie. YAY! Who will win Hitsugaya or Ryoma? What's with the Nii-san business! **

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written. About 11 pages. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Fic. I was experimenting this but now I think I'm gonna be serious about this one.**

**BTW: Sherry said in German, "Hello, i'm Sherry Elric! nice to meet you"**

**:Read & REVIEW:**

**Stay in tuned to what happens next: Sneak peek:**

" C'mon Hitsugaya is that all you got?"

"Yeah? Suck on this, _Souten ni saze, HYOURINMARU!"_

**JA NE**

**TripWire**


	2. Deadly match and Corrupted Speed

**Hey! I'm back and ready to rumble… ok I'm far from it. But I have been persevering and trying really hard to meet the deadlines I had just set my self a few seconds ago. Damn, I got this really bad cold and I'm not feeling my best but I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Disclaimer: not owning no Bleach, FMA or ugh sniff Naruto and umm…PoT… Like Tezuka says: "Don't let your guard down" Fuck…mucus dripping everywhere, blah gross… **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: The Deadly Match and Corrupted Speed**

The courts were bare and deserted for there were no lunch practices that day. Ryoma took out his favourite red racquet and start to stretch. Hitsugaya did the same stretches and then unzipped his bag to pull out a… _broken racquet?_ "What is that?" asked Tomoka. Sherry answered. "It's a collapsible tennis racquet. You probably never had seen one or even heard of one"

"Nope, my two years of tennis experience doesn't recall it" said Horio.

"Of course not. It's an unknown brand called _Zanpakutou_. It's designed by Toushirou's dad's good friend!"

" Once it unfolds, the magnets inside locks it into place and when you twist it the right, it will click and it practically becomes whole and used just like a normal tennis racquet. And there's light titanium coating." Said Sakura.

"It's really handy and he just fits it in his messenger bag"

"Oh, my! How much does it cost!" Gasped Sakuno.

"Well it hasn't been on the market yet but maybe in a few years. We got as a last year's Christmas gift." Ed grinned.

**"EH!? YOU ALL HAVE ONE!?"** the first years face- faulted. "Maybe about 600 worth actually" Sherry gave the peace sign.

They all fainted just like that.

The driven teens proceeded to the court D. They each took their place, determination to win evident in their eyes. There can only be one victor and one loser.

"I'll be umpire" said Sakura. She made her way to the high chair and nimbly climbed up and sat on top. "Echizen serves first, since he challenged first".

Ryoma bounced the ball with his right hand. He was going to give him hell before he put the jerk away. He just glanced at Hitsugaya to see his expression. It was stone like Tezuka, but more… arctic. He them pointed his racquet at him, his cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"You should quit now. Save yourself the humiliation" he said.

"You just took those words right out of my mouth" Hitsugaya replied

"You asked for it"

Ryoma threw the ball into the air and served with his left hand. It rocketed towards Hitsugaya who was rooted to the spot. His intense jade eyes concentrated on the ball. Analysing, analysing…

'_What's this? The spin's a little different from normal serves. Counter clockwise eh? If that continues and rebounds, it should go…'_

Hitsugaya swiftly shifted his left foot and brought his ice blue racquet to his face, successfully swiping a lob…and successfully returning the Twist serve on the first try. Ryoma frowned. This dude never played him before let alone heard of him had just returned his serve on the first try. This was no ordinary player.

'_Lets see what else he can do'_

He charged at the net and hit a smash **(A/N: Who can't resist hitting a smash on a lob?)** Hitsugaya anticipating this, had already changed into a horse- riding stance. He waited for the ball to be at the right distance, correct height and correct second. Toushirou forehanded it perfectly horizontally straight at Ryoma. Since the power of the ball's power was directed at the ground in front of him, the racquet didn't take the whole directed weight, so as the ball descended, he didn't place the racquet underneath awaiting the impact. Because he hit it sideways, the spin changed and zipped diagonally in the top corner. First contact of the ball in the ground, Ryoma's side. He made an angry sound. Hitsugaya on the other hand grinned back at Ryoma.

"15 love!" announce Sakura.

"OMG!" Tomoka fainted again.

Edward walked towards his sister. "Hey lets make this more interesting" he said.

"Alright, two bits on Toushirou. Sounds okay?"

"Then dealers places it two bits on Echizen" Ed said.

Sherry turned to look at her brother in the eye, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"My, you dare go against your best friend?" she cooed.

"Just his once, man get off my back! Hey Sakura! You?"

"Deal me in!" came the reply.

"Ne, what are you all talking about" asked Tomoka.

"Oh, we're betting on the tennis match" said Sherry.

The 1st years excluding the girls looked disapprovingly. Betting is not something encouraged in the school though. They remembered the story concerning the cruise with that devil Sakurafubuki, only to be forced to play a fixed game with hostages as a reminder.

"I want to join since I know Ryoma sama is going to win!" Tomoka pumped her hand high in the air. When it comes to her _Ryoma sama_ there is no doubt that he would win perfectly and efficiently. He was the Prince of Tennis after all and none beats the Prince **(A/N: Except King Nanjirou and maybe Cardinal Tezuka sigh play on words)**

Edward stared at her weirdly before concluding that she didn't know in the Seven Hells what to do anyway.

"Do you understand the rules of poker anyway Osakada san?" asked Edward.

"Um, you bet?" she said enthusiastically.

Sherry sighed, "Look, even if you bet now, the price is, well… _Extreme_" She received a blank stare.

"The bet is two bits which is equal to 20000 yen** (200).**

"NANI?!" the first years threw there heads forward in utter horror at the large sum of money spoken. Sakuno promptly looked at the Elrics as if they were first class criminals.

"That's too much money! Do you even have enough?" yelled Horio.

"Duh, that why we are betting in the first place" said Edward. "Now shut up and watch the game"

**x**

"40- love!" announced Sakura

'_Damn, this guy is aggravating' _thought Ryoma_. 'So far he was able to see where my ball is going to go. Is it stupid data tennis again? No. It's by analysing the spin. It's as if his eyes were just scanning'_ Ryoma continued to split step back and forth every few seconds to rally the ball back. So far he hasn't seen anything else much special out of the Hitsugaya boy.

"C'mon Hitsugaya is that all you got?" Ryoma provoked him.

'_Trying the provoking technique eh? Let's just give him what he want's'_

"Yeah? Suck on this, _Souten ni saze HYOURINMARU!"_

The ball sped towards Ryoma at a frightening speed. It curved in a blind motion towards the awaiting racquet before…

'_Why is it so cold? My arms feel sluggish and weird'_

The ball bounce passed Ryoma just like that. Further more it was in his range. He could've easily returned it! Those eyes, they were penetrating and creepy as hell. The ball was a strange matter in itself. What kind of freaking tennis ball produce it's _own_ air? And cold one at that, really cold. It nipped at his skin harshly as the ball passed him in speed. His arms wouldn't respond properly but not like that spot paralysis thing.

"5 games to 4!"

Hitsugaya bounced his ball. This dude wasn't half bad. He had heard of this Echizen before. The Seigaku rookie, feared by all tennis schools on the court. Well, looks like this would be another one to add to the tally. Only this one is talented indeed. He was hard to overcome. One of the more difficult players. This should would be quiet satisfying. It wasn't everyday you become uncertain about your victory.

"What is going on here?"

Toushirou was about to serve the ball when he was suddenly jerked by the voice of a commanding woman. He stood straight and glared at who dared to interrupt is tennis game. _'Oh it's only that old Granny'_ He has seen her walking around before. He looked over at Ryoma who was looking just as annoyed.

"The tennis courts are closed lunch time EVERY Tuesday remember? You don't go waltzing here anytime you feel like it" Ryuuzaki sensei was clearly angry at the group of first years.

"Who are you people? You don't look like you're from this school. More spies?" she looked at them suspiciously.

"We aren't spies sensei, except the uniforms haven't arrived yet" said Edward.

Sakuno nodded to her grandma in confirmation.

"Ok then. Go and pack up the balls and pack them away before you return to your classes. Lunch is almost over"

"H- Hai Ryuuzaki sensei!" said the triplets in unison.** (A/N: the three first years)**

"Ous" said Ryoma.

"This totally sucked" muttered Hitsugaya.

"By the way, you should consider joining the Tennis Club, the boy who versed Ryoma." She called back as she walked away.

He tugged his hair.

"Sorry!" called Sakura. She hopped from the high chair daintily and walked back over to Edward and Sherry, who were clearly disappointed in not being able to with their pot. Edward went over to Ryoma.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just that you're really amazing at tennis. I'd like to verse you someday. Only not in competitions"

Ryoma frowned in confusion "Why not?"

"Hi-mi-tsu" Ed tapped his lips with his left hand. His eyes flashed a sudden deadly knowledge, which didn't go unnoticed by the tennis prodigy. He shall find this out later. They all packed up and went to attend their next class, which was science. They were learning about the _Human Anatomy _(A/N: hint, hint). Ryoma caught up with the ice boy and fell into step beside him.

"We will continue this later"

"Whatever"

Sakura entered the scene and walked on Hitsugaya's other side. "Ne, Nissan is a good opponent right? You were really talented Echizen kun it was really fun to watch. It's not everyday Toushirou enjoys himself in a match, enough to be agro" she chuckled.

"I wasn't agro"

"You are family?" Sakuno gasped. They totally didn't look anything alike. Not one bit. Their hair colour and personality said it all. Not to mention their last names too.

"Hai, he's my adopted brother though"

"Ahem, it's adopted _sister_. I did sign the paperwork" said Hitsugaya.

"That's the same thing anyway"

"No, totally different, Sakura" Edward joined the conversation.

'_They were siblings all along?' _Ryoma glanced at her briefly before he was tugged away by Tomo

**"RYOMA SAMA!** You will win next time won't you? I mean you can't lose! You are the best in the WORLD!"

"Tomo- chan…" Sakuno stuttered.

"I knew you couldn't be blood related since you look at act totally different" said Kachiro. He smiled at Katsuo admiring his own cleverness.

"Of course they couldn't be! Don't be stupid" said Horio "and also Edward san and Sherry san really aren't related" he crossed his arms and smirked.

Sakura and Hitsugaya exchanged looks before labelling Horio as a certified moron. "Umm, actually we are" Edward came up with Sherry by his side.

"We were long lost actually. We have another brother named Alphonse but he is back in Germany in hospital" the female Elric lost her lighthearted tone when she mentioned her dear brother. Edward brushed his hair out of his face and sighed.

"What for?" asked Sakuno.

"Malnutrition" said Edward bluntly **(1).** Silence enveloped the place. The first years didn't know what to say for a while to break the monotony.

"Hurry up slow shits! I don't wanna miss my first science lesson!" Edward yelled frantically. He blonde sped off to the designated room, leaving everyone to eat his dust.

"Goody the human body…!" Sherry giggled hysterically and skipped off behind Edward.

"C'mon guys!" Sakura grabbed both Hitsugaya's and Ryoma's hand and ran with them in tow to catch up with Sherry chan. Hitsugaya looked pretty livid at being pulled around roughly, but his imouto didn't care. Ryoma was surprised with the sudden contact of the girl and that he nearly stumbled. She wasn't holding his wrist but his _hand, his left hand_.

**xxx**

They slowed to a stop and entered the classroom in a hurry before sitting in any random seat; not caring is someone would complain it was theirs. Sakura took a seat next to Ryoma since it was closest to the window. Edward sat way up front since it was closest to the board. Hitsugaya and Sherry sat next to each other near the back.

Ryoma looked up as he felt the presence of another. It was that girl Haruno Sakura. Up close she really did look pretty. She placed her shoulder bag next to her and gathered her stationary on the table. Ryoma observed her quietly, noting her taste in things and the way she positioned them. Obsessed much? No not really.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Haruno Sakura, Toushirou's adopted sister" she smiled at him, the smile that would make the Goliath melt to putty. Think about what that did to him.

"Echizen Ryoma"

"So how long have you been playing tennis?" she asked.

"Almost my life"

"That's good. I've been playing at a very young age too. Hey, do you know how to play cards?" she asked, with curiosity lacing her voice.

He thought about it. How long ago did he play cards? Heck, when did he actually hold a deck!?

"Not really". Well it was _only_ cards. A kids game.

"How about we teach you?" Sakura said.

"We?"

"Sherry chan also"

"Nah" he turned away towards the window, boredom evident in his eyes. Sakura just sighed and leaned back. Many people that weren't in that maths class earlier did not know about the strange uniform. Sure they got lots of odd stares in canteen too, but everyone was too hungry to noticed. Now the newcomers received looks of confusion, disapproval and distaste from the science class. There were much murmuring and gossip now going through the class. But they didn't care.

The teacher walked in at the moment, like about 10minutes later. And set his folder on the next.

"Good morning class, first we are going to start on the introductory of the Human Anatomy. Oh yes you are the students with the Uniform pass correct?"

He addressed to Edward, Sakura, Toushirou and Sherry.

"Yep" said Edward.

"Ok then, no matter, lets get started"

Sherry giggled with excitement whereas Edward looked like his head couldn't lean any further and his fingers wouldn't shake in anticipation anymore without popping. This class was boring for the Echizen. There was no such thing as fun for this subject and he can't get how the Elrics would love this bland subject. So he proceeded with his only defence.

Sleep.

**(1 Hour later)**

'_Ughn' _something was poking him. _'Karupin? No there was meowing sound' _what the hell? _'Oyaji? Nope no cigarette-smell. _Who was poking him? They were going to get it. Ryoma cracked open one golden eye and turned around to glare at the person assaulting him. Sakura held her paser and was about to stab his shoulder again when she caught his glare. They were cold and annoyed…like Toushirou.

"What?" he growled

"Heh, heh… umm, you didn't copy the notes into your work book" She pointed at the blackboard which was at the moment being wiped clean of it's information by the teacher. He groaned. Not again.

"How much did I miss?"

"About two boards worth " **(A/N: the board was written with lots of info twice)**

She giggled at his frustrated attitude but suddenly covered her mouth at the rudeness. She sheepishly went back to her presentable self, blushing a bit. Ryoma stared her oddly. That laugh was pretty much suited her. Her personality and cuteness… Cuteness? Bleah, since when did he think anything was cute. He shook his head to get rid of the crazy thought before he would deal with the situation. What was happening to him these days?

"Here, you can copy my notes since we are going to have a pop quiz next week. To see if we really payed attention in class, which you would fail" she smiled warmly at him.

"Domo" **(Thanks)**

She passed him her book and he nervously took it. It smelled just like her. Cherries and strawberries actually. WTF? Since when did he go smelling people? Who the hell smells people anyway? God it was almost like she was everywhere now. He even thought about her when he drifted to Never land. This was totally messed up.

"Good work class! We finished today's lesson 10 minutes early. So you can have some free time, but don't be so noisy" said the sensei.

"Man, that was short…and disappointing" yawned Edward.

"Man that was long" groaned Horio.

"Science freak" mumbled Hitsugaya. He leaned back in his chair and took out a deck of cards and began shuffling with one hand **(A/N: It's actually possible. So Hitsugaya's one of the lucky ones .)**

"What's wrong with that rich boy?" Snapped Sherry. She gets offended easily if you dissed what she liked. Edward twitched in annoyance at his best friends comment as he got up and stretched and went over to their desk.

"That science lesson was so freaken easy! What am I doing here? I should be in a High school class, third year at least!" Ed complained.

"Are you kidding, that lesson was rather difficult" said Katsuo.

"Difficult? What grade are you in..?" Ed snorted.

"Edward! Don't be rude" snapped Sherry.

"Shut up photo zombie!"

"Girly man!"

**" chick!"**

**"#&( SHRIMP"**

**"&(())# and a ()!&!"**

**"Yeah? Guess what? &((!!&#"**

**(A/N: All that swearing was said in German XD)**

"Enough you guys, just vent your anger in a game of spiked speed or something" Hitsugaya sighed and flicked the cards at the obscene bickering pair. Many of the classmates were horrified at the strings of unknown profanities hurled at the siblings. The triplets also looked highly uncomfortable. They could tell those weren't jolly nice words.

Sakura banged her head on the desk in shame at the squabbling siblings. Ryoma looked up from his writing so see what was going on. He poked her head like she did with him to wake her up.

"What's up with those two?" he asked.

"Oh, they usually bicker a lot, mostly in German. The way to calm them down is any sort of card game with a gambling system. They are really good friends though really caring, but a little reckless, especially Edward. Sherry loves to take photos of things and then digitalising it on Photoshop and tennis definitely"

"Is that why she always has her camera phone out?" he didn't like cameras so he better watch out.

Sakura smiled, "Exactly. And Edward is really interested in medical science. He wants to help his brother Alphonse, the one with malnutrition and he enjoys tennis also. They were so close to each other. The three were always there for one another and nothing could ever separate them. Are you done yet?"

"Oh, yeah" He returned the book and then twirled his pen in his hand in sheer boredom. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the horror called Tomoka advancing towards him _'Man…'_

"Ryoma sama! Do you wanna try out my cookies that I made on the weekends?" screeched Tomoka. He held out a tin of assorted biscuits, all with tennis balls and little chibi Ryoma faces iced in the centre. Sakura was a little disturbed.

"Can I try some too?" the cherry blossom asked nicely enough. Just to annoy her.

"No! I baked them for Ryoma sama personally and it's not just anyone can eat them" she said haughtily. This was the type of girl Sakura got into fights with and always won. There will no problem in putting this one back in her place. Sakura frowned with dislike. Guess faking wasn't good enough.

"There are a lot of cookies in that tin though. It would be nice to share it"

"Only for VIPs like Ryoma!"

Ryoma sighed and took some cookies to Tomoka's uncontrolled delight. He stared at his chibi face staring back at him stupidly before he held it out to Sakura much to Tomoka's insane outrage. Sakuno dragged her back to the other side of the room before there was bloodshed.

Sakura looked from the cookie then to Ryoma. Then back to the cookie. And then Ryoma. His was facing the other way to avoid eye contact. She cautiously took the biscuit from his hand and munched it quietly.

"Arigatou" **(Thankyou)**

"Betsuni" **(It was nothing)**

Hitsugaya observed the scene before him carefully. He frowned when Sakura got too close to that Echizen. The pink haired girl was now chatting animatedly to the uninterested boy. He shuffled his second deck under the table immaculately. The scowl on his face deepened as he remembered the same encounter 2 years ago.

'_Uchiha'_

"What are you guys doing now" butted in Horio. Hitsugaya's train of thought was disrupted by that grating voice. He slipped the deck back into his pocket.

"They are playing spiked speed"

"What is that?" asked Kachiro. They flinched as the Elrics slammed cards after another onto the table at lightning speed and with deafening smacks. They could've sworn it left a dent!

"It's like a game of normal speed except it is more intense and it includes a gambling system" continued Sherry.

Hitsugaya got up and went to Edward's side as he flicked over the card on the left.

"That sounds interesting".

"Yeah, the loser with the remaining card has to pay the winner according to the number of cards left- AAAAAH!" she slipped a nine of diamonds just under Ed's seven just in time. He cussed and went to throw straights at the queen of hearts.

"-over"

The triplets looked astonished at the energy put into the speed of the game. This looked almost like a sport to these people and how right they were. Tomoka and Sakuno finally went over to check out all the deafening noise. They stood watching and listening to the explaining of the corrupted game.

"Each remaining card is worth 500 yen **(5)**" said Edward. He replenished his cards.

**"OMG!** That's a lot!" gasped Horio.

"Not to us" Said Sakura who just came over with Ryoma. He watched boredly at the intense game being played. They got the same hyped up attitude like the regulars in tennis. Speaking of tennis, he still has that unfinished match with Hitsugaya. He will definitely win.

"Hah! I win, so pony up the cash" Edward smirked in triumph. He stuck his gloved hands behind his head like a certain diva, who shall be nameless.

The loser grumbled as she was forced to hand over to her brother 2000 yen. He tucked it away in his pocket happily.

"Ne, how do you think Tezuka is doing in Germany?" asked Ed in German.

"Fine, as long as Uncle Mustang doesn't shove porn in his face" answered Sherry.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1) Remember in the manga, yes the real story, we saw Al's soul at the Gate all anorexia and stuff and he wouldn't leave with Ed? That's when Ed, Envy and Ling wanted went to escape Gluttony's stomach. Well, I'm basing on that)**

**That was the longest chapter I have written. Like 15 pages of this stuff. I haven't updated on this story because I didn't think it would be popular enough. But one reviewer is keen on this story so this is for her! XD**

**Next Hinamori and Winry makes there appearance in the third year class!**

**:Read & REVIEW:**

**Until next time! JA NE**

**TripWire- dono**


	3. Hinamori and Winry

I'll save you guys the time and get on with the chapter. Now Hinamori and Winry will make their appearance and like…yeah!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This place was big. Pretty big. She adjusted her shoulder strap as she weaved through the crowd to get to the next class Calculus. Her friend beside her looked around worriedly and cautiously. She also wasn't used to the awkward attention. They got strange stares as the crowd parted ways for them. How alienated they feel. It wasn't their fault that the Seishun mailing service was slow. _'Room 21, room 21, room 21…'_

"Here it is Momo chan"

Sure enough the brown aging door stood before them with the rusty plate carved with '21'. Well, rollcall class was truly…gauche, but the other classes for the day won't be any different.

"Yeah. Will you be alright now Winry chan?" Momo asked.

"Hell yeah! Anybody who messes with me will get it theirs truly" she smirked.

Winry had always had a great spirit in things. She would always find the best in everything and kept a positive attitude. Hinamori looked at herself. She was timid and abnormally polite. She was petite and light and often mistaken for a second or First year student. Sometimes she wished she had the guts of Winry.

"Ja ne"

"Ja"

Winry disappeared around the corner on her way to her geography class. She slid open the door and only to head nose first into something firm.

"Ahh-"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She asked in extreme worry. She looked up to see the face of… no eyes? The boy stood there and smiled down at her. He looked nice and kind, but there was something definitely wrong with that smile. She gathered up her books that she dropped and bowed in apology.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously. He big brown eyes looked up at him.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Might I know yours?"

"Ah, It's Hinamori Momo" she greeted him with a pleasant voice.

"Saa, it's ok just be careful" he said "Are you lost by any chance?" he asked in a warm voice.

"Um, no this is my right classroom" she smiled shyly. She walked in past him and looked around the classroom. Everyone looked really tall. But that wasn't unusual. She stood by the teacher's desk for a while as she waited to be seated. The teacher wasn't here yet so she just stood their, taking in her surroundings carefully.

Fuji stood there contemplating. He noted her appearance a bit. She had chocolate brown hair tied up neatly in a bun cloth. What was really outstanding was he school uniform, totally contradicting Seigaku's green and pink one. It was read and black and the material looked thinner. She didn't have the standard black buckle shoes, but with the black ballet slippers and satin stockings.

'_That girl looks so young. She only reaches my shoulder perhaps. Could she have moved up grades or something? She must be really smart then. I shall investigate this late'._ He walked back to his desk, which was by his classmate and friend, Kikumaru Eiji, who was currently fretting about his untouched homework.

"Nya! Fujiko! What was the exercise we were doing!" Eiji had anime tears on the side of his face.

"You won't finish it in time anyway Eiji" said Fuji.

"TELL ME NYA!" he wailed.

He sighed and smiled even more. This really was entertaining. "Exercise 6D, question 1-10" he smiled.

"Waaah! That's heaps!" wailed the poor boy. Anime tears streamed down his boyish face. He then stopped crying and looked to the front, where he noticed Hinamori stood looking lost in a classroom **(A/N: she's far from that, man)**.

"Nya, nya! I've never seen you here before!" he yelled from the back.

Fuji sighed and opened his maths textbook and started revising on the incoming bomb of a pop quiz. He's so glad he never told Eiji. Hinamori snapped out of her stupor and wheeled round to the intruding but bubbly voice. There, was a red headed boy with wide eyes and a bandaid on his cheek waving like a mad fledgling. _'Ok?'_ She was used to weird people anyway.

Momo walked cautiously past the string people towards the boy. She smiled at him and began to speak.

"Good to see you again Fuji san" she said.

Eiji face faulted.

"Yes, it is, nice indeed" he replied.

"Hey! Fujiko! You already know her?" Eiji looked disappointed that someone beat him in knowing a new person first.

"Saa, this is Hinamori Momo" Hinamori waved at Eiji in greeting.

"Momo will be fine"

"Hey! We got a friend we called Momo chan. But his a guy though" he said. "I know, we'll call you Hinamori kun! Like opposites" Eiji smiled.

For a split second, her eyes darkened a shade, like the world casted its shadows in her orbs. If one would look, they would see that she looked like she was mourning. Her lips became a taut, fine line and her posture rigid. Her fringed fell slightly to cover those misted eyes, but were swept away again to reveal upturned closed eyes **(A/N: Kakashi style)**. But like I said, only for a split second, just enough time for Eiji to make a full blink and miss out the show that Fuji had the ticket for.

"Um, I'd rather you didn't, heh, heh…" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ok then, how about I called you Momoko just like Fujiko!"

"Sure" she said, being the kind angel she was.

"One question. What's with the get up?"

She blinked twice.

She looked down at her uniform and blushed. She always thought it was a little dark for her taste but uniform is a uniform.

"Well, this is my old middle school's uniform. Looks dark, huh" she said straighting her black pleated skirt.

"Well, I wish our uniform was as cool as your" he sighed "What school was it you went to?" Eiji has never met a school with a blasphemous style like that.

"Seireitei Middle school" she said.

No wonder.

"I never heard of a school with that name before. Do they have a tennis team?' Fuji asked.

"Yeah, actually"

"Hoi, hoi! Our school never versed you in tennis before, how come?" Eiji started to rock back and forth in his chair till Fuji pulled his collar forward to stabilise and he choked. "Arigatou"

"Well, we only played in the Rukongai District"

"Come again?" Eiji blurted.

Hinamori laughed a bit. This boy was just too cute. Like he should be a class clown in the first year's class. _'Speaking of first years, I wonder how's Shirou chan and the rest are…'_

"Yes, I've been to the Rukongai District. The suburb of Konoha had a massive shopping mall. Neesan went nuts there" said Fuji.

"You've been there before? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOOK US ALONG! Anyway, do you play tennis? 'cause Fujiko and I do" he said grabbing said guy's neck and giving him a payback noogie.

"N- Not really, but my friends here do" Hinamori sweatdropped at the weird ass people, but yeah she was used to it already. Never expected it to be in a quiet class. The classmates were now glowering that a new girl wearing a gothic get up is being fast- friends with the two popular students.

"Whoa! You mean there are more of you here?" Eiji's eyes were wide in shock.

"Umm, yeah Winry chan is in class 3-F and my other four friends are in class 1-D.

"A third year in Oishi's class and four first years in Ochibi's class?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Hinamori chan. Have you decided on a club to join yet?" asked Fuji.

Hinamori thought a bit. There were lots of sports, no matter how archaic and boring (curling) or how extreme and full of !wow!

"The tennis club and the fashion designing club"

Those were the only things she saw point in joining. She noticed that Fuji's eyes were still closed and she shivered about. His smile actually widened a bit more and he seemed to be sort- of looking at her. An image flashed across her mind and it was gone. Bot it was like a whole hour for her to take in all the details.

Short violet hair, closed smirking eyes, sinister foxy grin.

'_Whoa, déjà vu, wonder where that came from'_

It just so happens that Syuusuke had a ticket for a double feature. He brought his paser to his mouth lightly and opened his eyes a bit. _'How interesting, I have more things to discover about Hinamori chan'_. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to 'look' up. There stood Hinamori. She had her finger at her lips in a shy manner and her eyes were once again big and brown. She looked at him cutely.

"Um, I haven't got my maths textbook yet, so can I share yours?"

"Sure"

She smiled warmly and took a seat on his other side. She started to take her things out of her shoulder bag and set them on the table. He noticed a tattered brown book was left in her bag. It was a hard back spiral and looked like it had pen marking all over it, red, blue, black, green and pink and gold.

"Momoko! Can you introduce us to your new friends? Please?" yelled Eiji. The boy was rather very catlike.

"Sure"

Girls were sitting quietly in immense rage as the new girl can just SIT in dear Fuji sama's presence. Like OMG he was like 20cm away from him! NO WAY!

"I'll get that bitch…" muttered one of those girls as she glared down Momo with utter hatred.

Suddenly the door went KABANG and it slid to the side to its limits. It heaved as a big burly man stepped through the door. His eyes were hard and steely like an assassin and his business shirt was so tight his muscles bulged. His receding hairline made an uneven arch on his balding head. He stalked to the teacher's desk and stood looming ahead with enough rigidity to put a marine to shame.

"There is a supposed to a new lass in this class and her name is Hinamori Momo. Stand up and introduced yourself please."

Hinamori stood gracefully and bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Hinamori Momo. I hope we can become great friends" she smiled her warmest smile and blushed like a little schoolgirl. The ribbon of the bun cloth swayed pleasantly behind her. The class's eyes softened a fraction but some became hard once more

"Alright, Hinamori san, my name is Wakiyama- sensei and welcome to the calculus class" she sat down again.

Then he slammed his hand on the table and leaned forward dangerously like a predator he stared at the students in the eye with his eyes, now changed from cold and steely to the wild and crazed like a bull. He bared his sharp teeth and grinned manically. What was left of his hair sprang up like a madman and his voice echoed around the class and its adjacent hallway.

"All right you maggots! Get you homework out and ready! And Eiji! I hope you have done them this time because I'M CHECKING YOURS FIRST!"

"GAAAAAH!"

Fuji smirked slightly her slyness and turned to look at her. _'How, clever. The guilt attack. She is one interesting girl…_

…_my kind of girl'_

**xxx**

Winry sat in a slight daydream in her geography class. She thought about her ideas of manipulating metal that won't get scratched and won't rust in a a hundred years. All this stuff made her excited and giddy. She can never get enough of it and was always in her head. Her latest project was the awesome new tennis designed by you guessed it, was one of the wonders she had created.

"Ms, Rockbell! Hey wake up. Ms, Rockbell! Come on, knock, knock, apple pie. Hey you! Whistle WINRY ROCKBELL!!" screamed the teacher.

Snapped out of her little world of dancing racquets and metal tools and junk and blinked some sleepy tears away. She turned to around to see hie sensei looking over her with steams coming out of her nose. She looked around her to see the class snickering.

"I'm sorry Ms, Sakaki. I wasn't paying attention" she bowed her head sheepishly. Her teacher looked absolutely livid. Her wiry grey hair stuck out from her tight bun. She gave a huff and concentrated her glare right into Winry's eyes.

"Don't let it happen again" she said through gritted teeth. She turned on her heel and proceeded to the front of the room.

"In continuation to the population distribution, the infant mortality rate…" Winry once again block out the incessant noise and continued to stare and dream out the window. _'I wonder how's Momo chan is doing? I hope she isn't getting picked on again…'_ she felt a light tap on her shoulder and snapped out of her stupor. She turned around to tell off the person who would dare to disturb her. She only found she was staring into the gaze of warm teal eyes.

"You know, it is best you try to put your full attention in this class. Ms, Sakaki can be a real terror. Luckily for you, you're a new student" he smiled.

"It's not my fault this class is so boring" she groaned. He gave a small chuckle.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Shuichirou Oishi. Pleased to meet you"

'_Well, isn't he a gentlemen'_ "My name is Winry Rockbell" for some reason she couldn't stop staring at him, especially his hair. It was like…strange. It looked like a swimming cap with two strands of hair on the front. Looks like she will have to get used to it.

She turned back to face the front and 'pretended' to pay attention. That was least she could do. Ms. Sakaki looked at her wrist watched and checked through all her folders frantically. She gave an aggravated sigh and clapped the class to attention.

"Class, I just left something in the staffroom and I will go and retrieve it. So be good and open page 176 of _Geo Retroactive_ book, do 'Understand' part of the _Communities and Physical Environment_. Then move on to challenge No.3. Be good, I'll be right back"

The class just rolled their eyes. She left the room.

'_Jeez, it's not like we're three year old kids or something'_

"So what school did you transfer from?" asked Oishi.

"Seireitei Middle school"

"hmm, I've never heard of your school before"

"Yeah, live in the Rukongai District"

"I want to ask you about-"

"The uniform" he nodded in response.

"This my old uniform, I'm still waiting for the Seishun one to arrive by mail" she rolled her eyes.

He looked at the uniform a little nervously. _'Why is it so… dark looking'_

"Oh, ok. Did you pick your clubs yet?"

"Wha?"

"You are supposed to choose a minimum of one club for after school activities. It's compulsory"

"OH! That thing! Well, I am definitely joining the Mechanical Engineering Club and the Tennis Club, since all my friends are probably in it."

Oishi looked surprised. "There are more people in your school here?" his curiosity reflected on his face.

"Yeah, four in class 1-D and another, my best friend in class 2-F"

"Oh, your friends are in my friends class too"

"Yeah?"

He nodded proudly "Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji"

Winry looked thoughtful for a moment _'Echizen…Echizen… having a little déjà vu here. Ah, whatever, Momo gets déjà vu'_

"Anyway, what club are you in Oishi" she didn't feel like adding san at the end.

"The Tennis Club too" he smiled warmly.

'_Wow, this dude is so polite. Not like the guys from Seireitei, gotta fend them off with my wrench…' _"Say, would you like me to introduce you to my friends?" she asked.

His smile broadened and he nodded eagerly. "I will introduce the team to your friends too" he looked so happy at making new friends it was so eager about it made Winry laugh. He stopped and gave her a confused look but she just shrugged it off.

The teacher came back and looked more frustrated than she was at Winry. Her face was contorted in rage and suspiciously caked in smoke and her body shook with fury. Her once, neat, greying hair spread behind her like a saddened halo.

"Ok. Who. Rewrote. The. Commandments. In. the. Bible?" Her words were like a blade. She whipped out the little book and shook it in the students face, demanding to know the culprit so she could detain the poor thing and beat into their heads until they bled with the torture of remorse.

A pregnant silence fell.

"An another thing. Putting the eggs in my hat was bad enough, BUT THE AUTOMATIC PARTY POPPERS IN MY DRAWER TAKES THE CAKE" she screamed.

"Until I know who committed all these insensitive pranks, DOUBLE DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!!" the class groaned in reply and started spitting their thoughts at the teacher. Some already belted threats.

Winry wailed in dissatisfaction. First day of school and got in trouble twice. Could this day get any worse? Yes. The lunch bell rang and the teacher barred the door. She was supposed to meet Hinamori outside near the principle's office since that was the only place they knew how to get. Now, Hinamori will get lost and probably scold her for being in detention. Maybe she won't be the only one in detention.

"YOU ALL HAD IT COMING!"

**xxx**

_Tap, tap, tap _was Momo's impatience. Her leg twitched against the wall and resumed its tapping. She was just outside the principal's office waiting for her stupid friend to show up! Honestly, _she_ was the one who thought of this spot. It had been 10 minutes and her patience was wearing thin. Her eyes darted around uneasily to check around every corner for the MIA girl. She sighed and rested her head against the wall.

She felt a tap on her head and slowly blinked her eyes open. She turned and saw that it was the boy from her last class. Fuji Syuusuke she believed. He was smiling his creepy smile again. If Hinamori were to smile like that 24/7, she would've died. _'He had practise though'_ she mentally slapped her head _'Of course'_

"Excuse me, are you here to see the principle?" he asked politely.

"Umm, no. Are you?"

"No, it's just that you have been standing there for 10 minutes. Waiting for someone?"

10 minutes. How did he know she was there for 10 minutes? He was watching her for 10 minutes? How else would he know?! Why the hel he would he be watching in the first place.

He smiled wider "Don't worry I wasn't watching you, I heard talk from other students so I came to check it out"

"Uhhhh…right" that face told her otherwise. But you can't really tell anyway.

"Ugh, whatever. Winry can get herself loss, I'm going. See ya around!" she left and was about to turn around the corner when she felt someone grab her arm. She was about to turn around and snap at, she assumed, a _him, _ but was spun into a crushing hug. The two people crashed to the floor and slid and hit the opposite wall. Hinamori got up frantically trying to figure out what was going on. She spotted Fuji sitting up behind her and she wanted explainations.

"What the hell was that Fuji! You don't go grabbing people like that" she scolded. Since Winry wasn't here, she lashed out at the poor tensai instead.

"Sorry, you see it was-"

"HELP! RUN AWAY GURNEY!!" the school nurse did the 100metre dash after the speeding gurney and called out the students to block it. There was a loud crash sometime later and everyone looked bewildered and scared shitless. They all started to murmur. Like when was the last time you had a makeshift hospital bed escaping the infirmary. _Cooooooooooool…_

"Like I was saying. I pulled you out of the way from that gurney" he smiled and rubbed his stomach. She apologised to him and was got up herself. She remembered the feel of his body against her as he saved her from the crash. It felt really tight and warm, like protection, she felt his toned chest and abbs beneath the school shirt. Probably from years of tennis. Who ever said tennis was a sissy sport? She missed it though. She blushed from the thought and picked up her school bag.

"Thanks Fuji" he noticed she dropped the san bit.

"It's ok Momo chan" he smirked at her in a smiling way.

"So, umm do you want to go meet my friends after 3rd period and lunch?" she asked shyly. He

did save her after all, and in most romantic way possible in school.

"That would be nice" he walked behind her closely towards there next class, commerce. _'Probably protecting me from run away hospital beds this time'_. They continued walking quietly, until they got spotted another Seireitei clad girl. She was spinning around aimlessly, searching for someone. Hinamori twitch Hitsugaya style. She stalked up to the oblivious mecha and stamped her foot like she always does.

Winry knew that stamp. She knew it too well for her own good. She slowly turned around like the hands of a clock and stared into burning coal eyes.

"Uhh, h-hey! W-what's up.." she stuttered.

"Why weren't you at the office like you were supposed to?" Momo demanded.

"Well, you see. The teacher was being a total meanie to me and-"

"Detention"

"Yeah…" Winry hung her head in shame.

Hinamori sighed and swept her fringe aside. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Who's this creep?" Winry straightened herself and waved her ands in front to Fuji.

"Hey! That's rude Winry chan!" Hinamori slapped her hand away.

"It's not like he's gonna know" she rolled her eyes.

Momo quickly darted a glance at Fuji to see his reaction. He smiled wider.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that" his silky smooth voice said.

"It speaks!"

"Winry!"

To prevent from any conflict of any sort, Momo quickly intervened.

"Ummm, this is my best friend Winry Rockbell and Winry, this is Fuji Syuusuke. We really need to go now and we'll see you at lunch bye-bye!" she grabbed Syuusuke and hauled him away into the crowd.

Winry stood there looking stricken as a sheep.

"But we have the same class…" she murmured to no one in particular. Oh well. She trudged after them. She looked up once more and only to find that she lost them once more. _'Great, all stressed out and no one short as a been to choke and chuck a wrench'_ she let out an aggravated sigh and fiddled with her triple earrings. She needed to get room 33, fast. Once again, she let her mind wonder off. To a normal teacher, 10 minutes of detention wasn't enough. But this one was…

Flashback

"_Now, if you confess this instant whoever you are, no questions will be asked and you won't get into as much trouble" she glared down all the silent students one by one._

_This was hopeless! Hinamori will skin her alive and barbeque her for Ed! It's been 3 minutes after the bell, luckily the time span in between the periods are 15 minutes, for students to travel to the other side of the grounds. __**(A/N: yep the school is HUGE ASS!) **__the blonde mecha looked anxiously at Oishi, who was actually looking distressed like a mother hen who lost its chick. She resulted in dozing off to pass the time._

_7 minutes later…_

_Winry yawned and woke up slowly after a very short nap. She needed it since she wanted to think clearly in this current situation. She glanced around the room, observing the student's faces. They were a mixture of anger, frustration, annoyance and fear. They were all impatiently fidgeting. Winry spared a glance at Oishi who looked the same as 7 minutes ago. The dude needed to chill. She loked at the teacher next. Her furious aging complexion told her she took a few belts of insults while she was napping._

"_You know, if this keeps up, I'll be keeping you in for months until someone fesses up and gets expelled" the teacher crossed her arms. The class groaned in response._

"_C'mon! it could've been some other class student. Why pick on us all the time? Huh? Or other staff members, that's not unexpected" protested a student from the back. Others nodded in agreement._

"_Silence! You wanna know why? I'll tell you why? I have received 4 complaints from 3 casual teachers these past 2 months which all said the same thing. You oulled your stunts" she smirked._

_The class started avoiding the teacher's gaze._

_Honestly, this was starting to piss Winry off. Suddenly an idea struck her like a wrench to Ed's head. Sherry used this idea to get out of class detention once. She wrote down a piece of paper and passed it to Oishi. He gave her a disapproving look. She smiled and told him to pass it to the next person till it got the person closest to the door. While that happened, shr scribbled on another piece of paper. _

_The final person who got the letter, looked up at her uncertainly. She nodded at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. He rapped his own desk 3 times._

"_Ma'am there is someone at the door," he said innocently._

_Sakaki sensei stomped towards the door and opened it to peer out in the hallway with students. About the same time as a second note arrived at the teacher's desk. Winry didn't try to suppress her smug look. The teacher retreated back in and looked thoroughly annoyed. She skulked like a Snape back to her desk._

"_What's this?" she picked up the piece of paper and began to read._

'_I hope this works, thank god for photographic memory!' Winry squealed inside. _

"_Hmmm, I didn't know I had a teacher's emergency meeting with the principal" the teacher murmured to herself. "The script looks authentic and the signature looks about right too. And hardly any student has seen his writing. The old guy did look testy this morning too, I probably forgot the reminder" she muttered._

"_Class" she called their attention, in a irate tone. "Due to unexpected circumstance, I must cease this detention to turn to important matters. BUT! I will find the perpetrator if it's the last thing I do and they will be severely punished! Dismissed"_

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. The students immediately piled out like no tomorrow. Winry and Oishi last of all. Relief was evident in his warm eyes._

"_That was great thinking!" _

"_I know"_

"_I gotta run now, see ya!" he said._

"_Bye!"_

_**End Flashback**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Too tired to say anything now Yawn TTTT BTW, Winry did find her class in the end. Anyway that class excuse was real, that's why I used it in the story. It belonged to my friend XD. Feel free to try it. Apparently it worked on our History teacher .

:Read & REVIEW:

JA NE

TripWire- dono


End file.
